Moonman
Moonman is minor villain of this Wiki and probably the least popular one. He was briefly mentioned by Bloodhunts in Mafia III while he appeared as a major villain in the adventure where the Warrior Souls went on their hunt for gold. Info Moonman, a native of Texas born to extremist and white supremacist Christian parents, aspired to become a soldier at a young age, but declined these dreams after listening to some anti-military speeches by Fred Phelps. He instead joined the white supremacist organisation, the Bloodhunts. During the events of Mafia III, after Robert Sanders is killed, the new leader Moonman makes the Bloodhunts rip off of the Dixmor Project's payroll as their personal militia due to their highly different political, economic and social views. Unlike Sanders and Johnny Houstonson before him, Moonman was more racist and xenophobic than both of them and he became infamous for his unique harshness and violent action towards people of other backgrounds, class or sexual orientation, and was even known to be brutal to his own subordinates. Due to his betrayal of the Project, Moonman was targeted for dead while his group was targeted for disbandment, but Moonman has managed to avoid every assassination attempt possible. In August 2017, Moonman was leading his Blood Hunters in a protest against the Black Lives Matter at the Columbus Circle in New York City. After the protest, Moonman and his gang returned to Texas where Moonman raised his army of Bloodhunts and claimed that they will "turn America back to the good o' days. Like it was in the 1850's!". Him and his men drove and walked through numerous places, where they robbed stores and trains and people of different ethnic backgrounds. Hounded by the Project's assassins, they were driven south to Mexico, crossing back and forth across the darn border; continuing to rob places that they have numerously robbed before. In 2018, Moonman came into contact with the Mexican-Italian druglord Ronnie Ligi despite his race, who wanted to purchase some weapons from him. Shortly before the exchange however, The Bad Moon was captured by the FBI and held inside a jail in Raytown, Arizona. He was apparently badly beaten while being interrogated which is why his sunglasses were broken and the top of his head was bandaged obscuring his face. After the FBI themselves were ordered to let him go from jail by Frank Kenson himself, they reluctantly complied, but made a protest about his freedom at the Congress. After his rescue, Moonman went to the abandoned Plata Grande mine to meet with Ligi, who said he did not want a war with the FBI and their "Jewish mafia bosses", at least not just yet, and that they needed to renegotiate. Moonman said that he knew of the Warrior Souls' knowledge of Plata Grande's gold, to which Ligi resorted that the kids were his slaves now. Moonman inquired if he did or did not wish to renegotiate while spitting at him racial slurs. The Warrior Souls went to the gold mine, supposedly to meet with Ligi, but were instead captured by Moonman. He interrogated them as to why Ligi needed his weapons while he already led his very own gang, while Bartholomew Jimson beat Specter Trinity. Moonman said since there were three of them, beating one of them up to death really wasn't a problem for him. Jimson nearly killed Specter, but Sweetie Belle told Moonman it was payment to the Tetsu Clan for a sacred medallion, which supposedly was the key to finding the legendary gold of Plata Grande, and that Ligi was selling over the worthless rifles to swindle the Tetsus. After this great information in his supremacist grasp, Moonman ordered Jimson to hang all three of them. However, the Warrior Souls escaped their imprisonment after all three of them picked on Jimson, but unknown to them was that Moonman was following them to the medallion. He believed the riches it promised would help him resurrect the "cause of the Confederacy, hang all of the blacks and turn Jews into soap. The thought of that sith is extremely dope. Is it coming soon? With the gold, yes, I can only hope." For several days he and his forces followed the little Warrior Souls. Ronnie Ligi came across Moonman again, and traded Dex Roosh, the last leader of the Tetsu Clan, to him in exchange for his help and share of the gold. He convinced him to "wake up" and "welcome the coming racism" and promised that the entire South and Central America will be spared his wrath if they team up. Moonman then demanded Dex to reveal his Tetsu clan's location to attack and extinct it. After the battle between the Tetsus, Bloodhunts and Gaspar's Gang had died down, Moonman approached the Warrior Souls in person, and demanded that they give him the medallion (which was in their possession thanks to the goodwill of the Tetsus), while in return he will let them live. Despite the Warrior Souls' resistance, Moonman instructed them to meet him at the ghost settlement somewhere near before sundown the next day to make the exchange or else they would all die. The next day, the Warrior Souls entered the ghost settlement, which was guarded from all the corners by Bloodhunts. However, Moonman decided that the exchange will now be an ambush and shot Specter Trinity, killing him. Gary Smith and Belle (mostly Belle), cried over Trinity's corpse, still unwilling to give Moonman the medallion and instead tried to escape the heavily guarded settlement from those racists' wrath. Belle succeeded in escaping the town, while Gary was shoot in the leg and captured. Moonman then reunited with Gaspar's Gang and they tracked Belle down to Mexico, where they found her in the Plata Grande mine. Moonman watched as Belle was picking up gold, only for him to reveal himself to her. Moonman offered yet another deal for her, in exchange for all the gold there was in the mine, they would let the hogtied Gary Smith go and they would be allowed to leave the mine alive. Belle's sweating from fear, started dripping from her horn down in front of Moonman, who said that he was never one to show mercy, but said that she was not worthy of killing and that this was her last chance to leave his sights alive. Belle, knowing she was going to get killed by the Bloodhunts and Gaspar's gang if she tried to escape with the gold, gave Moonman the medallion and with great pride, claimed it must've been God's will, claiming he will use the treasure and riches to restore the Confederacy and that the South, the KKK and the Reich would rise again. Moonman was then, surprisingly, a man of his word and let Sweetie and Gary leave the mines unharmed. However, due to his philosophy and everything he ever believed in still being greatly in tact, Moonman ordered his Blood Hunters to slaughter the entire Gaspar's gang while he himself shoot Ronnie in the head after the order. A trap was somehow triggered when Ronnie fall on the floor, looking somehow different than the rest of it, and the room began filling with sand at an alarming rate. Moonman then dropped his plan of killing Gaspar's gang and him and his men tried to flee the mines with some of the gold. However, while he was running across the bridge to get to the other side of the mine, Moonman was shoot in the chest by one of his own men, who wanted the gold for himself. It is unknown if Moonman survived the wound or not, as his body was never found when archaeologists and miners arrived to examine the mine in 2019. After his presumed death, the Bloodhunts were led by Clifton Duvall. Personality and traits Moonman was highly militaristic man filled with hatred for everything not white, heterosexual, conservative, anti-Semitic and to some extend Christian, and held an intense hatred for the Northerners for winning the war against Confederacy years ago and was a big supporter of Adolf Hitler and lesser extend, Olaf Tutchenko. In audition of hating minorities, he also extremely hated bronies, furries, vegans and possibly animals. He was considered a highly charismatic leader to some, as Bartholomew Jimson and other Bloodhunts willingly surrendered to his command after Robert Sanders' death, while the others simply wanted to get rid of him and take control over the extremist group for themselves. Moonman left the Dixmor Project ever since Outworld's 2015 Immigration crises an was most likely emotionally unhinged because the Project planned on "exterminating the white and human race". He made it his personal mission to hunt down and kill every liberal or any sort of leftist there was, and also planned to use Plata Grande's gold to make the "Reich, South and the KKK" rise again. He also claimed he missed the days when blacks were slaves and picked up cotton, and enjoyed the extinction of almost all of the Native Americans' tribes and the Aborigines of Australia. *Positive Characteristics: Possibly none, perhaps his patriotism *Negative Characteristics: Is racist, sexist, homophobic, antisemitic, Islamophobic, probably Christian, xenophobic, nativist, neo-fascist, neo-Nazi and a treacherous redneck *Moral: None *Stable: Not at all *Loyal: Nope *Generous: No *Extrovert: No *Compassionate: Never *IQ: 119 *Hobbies: Spreading hate speeches, making racist and xenophobic songs, thinking about gold, bullying and killing minorities, sucking Frank Kenson's benis *Bad Habits: Is literally Tutchenko *Phobias: Homo, Xeno, Islamo *Obsessions: The belief that "Jewish people/Dixmor Dynasty are running the world and are planning on destroying the white race" *Favourite Foods: Anything with meat Trivia *Moonman supported Frank Kenson and voted for him to win the 2016 USA Presidential elections, despite the fact that Kenson is actually one of Dixmor Project's puppets and the reason he is still alive is because he is in some ways useful to the Project. It is quite possible that Moonman is unaware of this and actually thinks Kenson himself can take on the Project itself. **Humorously, Kenson is also a big supporter of Israel, while Moonman strongly hates Israel and all of the Jewish people. Again, it is possible he does not know this. *His definition of "white" is exclusive to the Germanic, Nordic, Aryan, Anglo-Saxon, and Celtic races. However, he may have racial bias against the predominantly Catholic southern Irish, though it isn't confirmed. *His main outfit is kind of similar to Terminator's, while sometimes he wears a suit and a tie. *He used to be a mascot for the McDonald's before McDonald's started using Ronald McDonald after seeing Moonman's racist and hateful views. Political Policies *Abortion: Anti, unless it's a black, Jewish, Native American, Asian or Hispanic person *Racial equality: Anti *LGBT rights: Anti *Subsidised healthcare: Anti *Gun control: Believes that only whites should have weapons *Ideology: Far-right *Economic Policy: Fascism/Nazism or state capitalist run by whites *Religious Policy: Extremist Christianity *War Policy: Pro Military *Tax cuts for the wealthy: Pro *Protecting the environment: Against Gallery Moon_Man.jpg|Moonman is packed and ready to battle. Moonman_anime.png|Moonman in anime. Moonman_and_Earth.png|Moonman taking Mother Earth under his umbrella. Moonman.jpg|Moonman's moony head. Moonman_dance.jpg|Moonman on Earth-2. Moonman_cartoon.png|Moonman pretending that he has guns. Moonman_kill.jpg|Moonman executing with his AK. Moonman_with_gun.jpg|Moony Man with a Mauser gun. Moonman und Wendi.png|Moonman and Wendy having a laff. Theme song When Moonman and his Blood Hunters rise up, this is all you hear and so you better flee. Category:Characters Category:Xenophobics Category:Made up Characters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Racists Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Aryans Category:Americans Category:Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Republicans Category:Christians Category:Antagonists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Greedy Characters Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Liars Category:Traitors Category:Manipulators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:White Supremacists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Good on paper, rotten below it Category:Dictator Category:Mafia Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Memes Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Germans Category:Scottish Category:Musicians Category:Well equipped albatross